memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Zak Kebron
| Assign = security chief/counselor, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 40px|Uniform badge image. Uniform collar image. }} Zak Kebron was a male Brikar Starfleet officer serving in the late 24th century. Kebron served on the under Captain Yuri Danilov and on both the and the , under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Biography He was born on planet Brikar Prime as just simply "Zak" within the Clan Kebron to Mol Zebron and Tel Zebron. Starfleet Academy Kebron entered Starfleet Academy in the year 2357, as only the third Brikar to be accepted to that institution. Upon arrival at the Academy campus in San Francisco, but before checking in, Kebron picked a fight with the Academy's first Klingon recruit, Worf Rozhenko. Kebron's people had a history of conflict with the Klingon Empire, and he considered all Klingons to be cold blooded killers. The Academy dealt with this situation by making Kebron and Worf roommates, forcing them to work out their differences. ( |Worf's First Adventure}}) thumb|left|Cadet Kebron. Kebron's squadron (which consisted of Worf, Soleta of Vulcan, and humans Mark McHenry and Tania Tobias) were part of an Academy attachment that was on the planet Dantar IV when the colony was attacked by the Brikar, who had briefly declared war on the Federation. ( |Line of Fire|Survival}}) Kebron eventually graduated, becoming the first Brikar in Starfleet. ( ) :The claim that Kebron was the first Brikar in Starfleet comes from the story introduction for "Waiting for G'Doh," and not from the actual text of any story. Though it is possible the only other two Brikars in the Academy never graduated. Starfleet USS Ranger In 2361, Kebron was assigned to the USS Ranger as a security officer under Chief of security Lieutenant commander Raka. Kebron went undercover as a park statue on the planet Iban in order to apprehend a Federation bureaucrat who was selling military secrets to the Cardassian Union. Although that mission didn't go as planned, Kebron managed to save the life of Iban Prime Minister Niad from an assassination attempt. ( ) USS Excalibur In 2373, Kebron became the Security and Tactical officer aboard the USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. The Excalibur s mission was to provide aid, comfort and stability to the residents of Sector 221-G, formerly known as the Thallonian Empire. Also on the Excalibur were his Academy classmates, Soleta and Mark McHenry. Kebron got off on the wrong foot with Thallonian "Ambassador" Si Cwan after Cwan stowed away onboard the Excalibur without Kebron's knowledge. However, Kebron's animosity toward Cwan did not deter him from defending Cwan, whose enemies attempted to assassinate him. ( ) Kebron served as the Excalibur s security chief until the vessel's destruction early in the year 2376. Shortly after the destruction of the Excalibur, Kebron and McHenry went on an undercover assignment on the planet Liten, where they had an encounter with the entity known as Q. It was here that Kebron came to the realization that McHenry was hiding something about his true nature. Kebron began an intense investigation of his Academy friend, who turned out to be a blood relative of the Being known as Apollo. ( |Being Human}}) USS Excalibur-A thumb|''Being Human''. When the Excalibur-A '' launched in mid-2376, Kebron resumed his post as ship's Chief of security. ( |Restoration}}, ) Shortly after the launch of the ship, Kebron started to under go a metamorphosis in which large portions of his rock-like skin began to peel away, eventually revealing a new 'skin' underneath. This was part of the Brikar maturation process. Kebron described it as moving past adolescence and into adulthood. The old surly, taciturn Kebron was replaced by a friendly and talkative Kebron. ( ) Kebron continued to serve as the new ''Excalibur s security chief throughout the brief war with the Selelvians and the Tholian Assembly. By 2379, Kebron was doing double-duty as both security chief, and head Counselor. He was on board the Excalibur in late 2379, when the ship was temporarily swept into the gelatinous realm of the race known as the Teuthis. ( ) Retirement Kebron eventually retired from Starfleet, returned home to Brikar and started a family. In the year 2525, Kebron's son, Cal, was given an assignment by his school mentor to study "the glories of war" by interviewing his father about his experiences in the Dominion War. Kebron instead gave his son a lesson about the waste, pain, and futility of war, much to the dismay of Cal's mentor. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:brikarians category:starfleet cadets category:starfleet personnel category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) personnel category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet operations division personnel category:starfleet counselors category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet personnel (24th century) de:Zak Kebron